


Admiration

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl's thoughts and reflections of his bonded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Searece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/gifts).



Golden spires cast the ground in shadows as the half black and half white mech with the sapphire visor sparkling in the dimming air glides over the surface of the planet towards him. The way the light hugs and clings to the black helm, casting it in a golden like hue, at least to his optics, makes him look like an other worldly creature. A creature to be secreted away for only a few mechs to lay their optics on. The light runs like racing cars over the curves and angles his armor makes, some areas, like his abdomen, make the small glares of light merge into one while the different angels of his hips cause them to split and multiply. 

His black turns midnight, like the void of space when he passes through a shadow while his white seems to glow with its own light, that sapphire ocean of a visor never strays from centering on him. In his world only the other mech is present, everything else fades away as useless information. The thin blue and red racing stripes along the other’s frame curve into his abdomen, getting lost in the thin silver waist of the mech before the black of his hips capture the starlight. Half of his visual feed enhances as it reads the light being absorbed by the black paint of the armor. He glances away, face flushing with heat as his processor registers that he is still in a public space. White thighs glisten in the light as the mech continues to walk toward him, never breaking the stride of his graceful glide. 

Heat builds up in his frame as memories supply helpful information of him holding those same thighs in the privacy of their apartment. His spark flutters with love and need. His Energon burns through his cables as his doorwings twitch. Why couldn’t that pristine, perfect, bonded of his walk any faster? He glances up and gets lost in the sea of sparkling sapphire against the light grey face that fits so perfectly into his white servos. The mech’s sensory horns glimmer in the starlight as he comes closer, small speckles in his paint reflect the light and cause small subtle rainbows only barely visible in a certain wavelength. A wavelength that he appreciates more and more as the mech comes closer and closer. 

The mech’s field slowly meshes with his, invisible tendrils of emotions outpouring from their spark energy tease and toy with the other’s. A smile blooms on the light grey faceplates, the mech’s face parting just perfectly in the loving emotion. He rises without realizing, cupping that perfect mech’s face in his white servos, thumbs gliding over the soft but not fragile plating making up the mech’s faceplates. Amber light reflects in the sapphire ocean like a star setting over the horizon before it disappears and the soft metal making up their lipplates slowly meet. 

The trail of the other’s claws over his frame causes his frame to heat so much that his fans kick on a higher setting as their chestplates press together. The spark on the other side of the mostly white chest thrums against the metal of his in tandem with his own. If only they could merge right here and now, to claim this mech as his for everyone to see. This perfect mech who fits so perfectly with him, that no one else could possibly take each other’s place. 

The melodic voice of the perfect mech only causes him to moan and trail his servos down the mech’s back and hold him closer. How could this mech be so perfect? How could they be so close like this? What were the chances of them finding a sparkmate in each other?


End file.
